A Quiz? Ohhh! A quiz
by seaofinferno
Summary: A series of questionears are sent out to a whole bunch of people who are included in the Inheritance Cylce. I'm warning you, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT YET FINISHED ELDEST. Rated T because i fell like it, and ya' know, to be safe and all that. ;
1. Eragon Shadeslayer

**Never mind all that blah! Let's get to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Eragon's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, when I felt a disrupting nudge against my shoulder. I sat up, only to be left to get whacked in the head by Saphira's large (no offense Saphira! Please don't eat me!) Head and thick neck " Hey! " Watch it!" I exclaimed to Saphira.

_Yeah, right back atcha._ I grumbled, when finally, Sapphire announced that she noticed something on my desk. I got up, pulled an elven-made tunic over my head, and then jogged over to my righting desk. I was up in the tree house in Ellesmera, with my almost trusty steed, Saphira. _HEY! _ I sat down, where a neatly folded letter sat patiently on my desk. I saw a white tunic brush out the window as I turned to face the window. _ Who could that be?_ Now. I may have been transformed to an elf, but doesn't mean I pay attention to every little detail._ Well you're supposed to!_ Yeah, whatever…. ANYWAY, I pried open the letter, then unraveled the tightly rolled scroll, to discover something, much like a questionnaire. I opened a drawer, and took out my quill and inkbottle. I dipped in the feather, and then observed the questions.

Here we go…

Please Write your NAME: _

What? Does this guy expect me to write my REAL name, or ya' know, my regular everyday termed name? Ehh, regular it is!

I took out the quill, and then wrote in a large font ERAGON SHADESLAYER.

I smiled. I glimpsed at the second, then pondered on it. You know, throughout all my life, I don't think I ever really thought about this.

What is your favorite COLOR? _

_Well, what is it!_ " Hey, Saphira, keep to yourself, apparently, this I s some private stuff!" She shook her head, then backed her head away from over my shoulder. I nodded, then continued on with my thinking. I wondered. What is it! Well, hmmm, I guess I'll go with green.

GREEN

There! Now, for question 3.

How old are you?

I guess I'll go with human years.

17 YEARS OLD

Who is your BEST FRIEND?

Simple. SAPHIRA.

Where do you live?

ELLESMERA/ CARVAHALL/ BEOR MOUNTAINS

Favorite NUMBER?

Hmmm, I got to go with ummmm, 7.

Have a CRUSH? If so, WRITE DOWN?

Instantly, I blushed. I could already hear Saphira thunder up with laughter, causing the tree to shake.

ARYA…

Are you an ELF, HUMAN, RIDER, or DWARF?

In even larger letters, I wrote down:

RIDER.

Who do you HAIL to?

Well, that all depends, I'll just write them all down.

QUEEN IZLANZADI, NASUADA, KING HROTHGAR, KING ORRIN

Finally, the last question came upon me.

Who is your WORST ENEMY?

Easy. Yet at the same time, I hesitated to write down his name. WAIT. How do you even spell that! Oh never mind!

GALBATORICK. No! That can't be it! Hear.

GALBATORIX

Proud by my accomplishment, I let the ink dry, then neatly folded it up, replaced the envelope, then placed it carefully on the windowsill.

MORNING, on the NET DAY.

I woke up, stretched, and soon discovered that the envelope was gone, but in it's place, was a small badge that said, THANKYOU FOR YOUR CUOPORATION.

I picked up the badge, walked over and placed it on my nightstand. Suddenly, Saphira rushed over to me, blowing several of papers off my desk, holding an exact duplicate envelope in her mouth, except with her name on it.

**You know what! I'm going to skip all that gibberish on how I'm supposed to beg you for Reviews, but lets just say, R&R! ~ Charsuibau**


	2. Saphira Brightscales

**Chapter 2**

**Saphira's POV**

_Hmmmm. It seems as though I cannot use a quill. _ I discovered the 4rth time after breaking my 6th quill. _ Seems as though I'll need some help from Eragon, I'll go ask him right now!_

_ERAGON! I need your help with MY quiz, it seems as though I can't hold a quill… _I trailed off.

He agreed, then pulled the letter from my mouth, and then sat down at his writing desk.

" Ok, so first question." " What is your NAME?"

_Eragon, you better know my name! My regular one, I mean. _

He nodded, and then scribbled down my name.

"Okay, next." What is your FAVORITE COLOR?"

I thought.

_INDIGO._ I told him. It is fairly close to the Saphire's color!

"Yeah, great," he muttered. " Ok, next question."

" How old are you?"

_Well, that depends, Dragon Years, or Human Years? " _ Human Years!"

_Well then in that case, about 9._ He nodded, and then continued on with the next question.

" Who is your BEST FRIEND?" he asked while batting his eye lashes.

_Youuuuu… ERAGON!_ I growled. Well, he is my Rider, and I am his not extremely trusty steed. He smiled proudly, and then wrote down his name with unusual elegancy. I growled once more, but he just snickered.

"_Ok, 5, same as you I suppose, I have to go everywhere you do."_

He jotted down all the same things, then announced number6.

" Favorite Number?"

_6…_

While writing it down, he read aloud number 7.

Well, he said it while laughing so hard, he shook the desk, and his sides were heaving. " Have a CRUSH?" If so, WRITE DOWN!"

I breathed a puff of smoke, in and out, almost starting a fire.

"_Well I have two, one sort of present, and one past…. Past being Glaedr, present being umm, I suppose Thorn?" I _said slightly confused, for I did not completely now the answer. He nodded, while lightly chuckling.

"Ok, uh, number 8." " Are you an ELF, HUMAN, RIDER, DWARF, or DRAGON?

_DRAGON!_ I immediately answered, mean, doesn't he know!

He clicked his tongue, then read aloud number 9,"

" Number 9, who do you HAIL to?"

_Like I said before, being your Dragon, same as you." _

He agreed with me, and wrote down the same enemy for number 10.

_I now, being done, could you do the same you did with your own?_ I asked Eragon. He got up, waited for the ink to dry, then set a new envelope onto the scroll, walked over to the sill, then set it down. I turned back to my nest, and Eragon did the same.

Next MORNING.

I woke up _earlier then usual, marched over to the sill, careful to not wake up Eragon, then snuck out the badge on the sill, brought it over to my nest, tucked it under the blanket, then fell asleep once more._

**Short and Sweet. R&R! ~ Charsuibau**


End file.
